


Hungry like you

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce has done his waiting, he wants to take.





	Hungry like you

Bruce had been waiting patiently for them to be alone. Since before patrol he had been waiting. He had been able to shelf the need during patrol, patrol was work and he could at least focus and separate his want from what he had to do.

His eyes had lingered however, it was hard not to trace Nightwing’s figure in his suit. It was hard not to look at him. Bruce had spent so much time trying not to look at him. Even now when he had every right to look there was the underlying feeling that he should not. But as always Dick’s smile wiped those feelings away.

He had done his waiting, all of it. He had suffered through his own actions and through no fault of his own. After all of this he was prepared to take what had come to his. It was different than saying that it was his. Dick belonged to Dick, Nightwing was free but the man that was Bruce’s lover shared peace with him and that was more than enough. Sometimes love was a journey.

But he had waited, he had continued he had watched and endured as need built in him. He wanted to touch Dick. He craved intimacy. He wanted the things that did not always lead to sex because they were more than that. His body ached with every smile sent his way. His skin craved Dick’s touch, it was just another fact that he had come to live with.

Still it was hard to act with others watching so he had to wait. When he did not want to wait at all. He had to watch things proceed around him as Dick was Dick and walked around the cave and confused their comrades into conversations and with every smile and brush of Dick’s Bruce’s want grew higher and higher.

The shower had not done much for him to soothe the ache. He had fled to the shower to pass time and to cool his body. Instead he had cleaned his body and dreamed instead. Too many memories in the shower. Nights he had picked Dick up or cornered him in the shower. Fucked him until his moans had bounced across the tiles. Heard him beg until he was hoarse, the only sound being them and the sound of water. Their own little heaven.

The memories had caused him to harden further and most of the time under the shower had been him battling the urge to do more to his cock than tease it until precum had flowed over his fingers and Dick’s name had lingered on his tongue. His burning blood had not been cooled by the shower so he had left dressed in a pair of pants and returned to the others in the cave. The knowing look Dick had sent him had not helped matters either. He had wanted to kiss him, draw him down and taste him but he would patiently wait. And wait he had.

Now his reward.

It took effort not to rise when the last person left and he and Dick remained alone. Dick sat by the consoles but when he turned to Bruce his eyes glittered with hunger and need. Dick drew his knee to his chest as he remained in his chair. There was nothing but silence between them but it was a comfortable one. Even with the need between them electrifying the air.

“You’re so obvious you know Bruce.” Dick teased as he rocked forward. “Couldn’t you tone it down at least a little?” he asked and let his foot drop back down to the floor. “I think you were trying to run everyone else off on purpose. Made the atmosphere feel like something kids shouldn’t touch.”

“Come here.” He was done waiting and while his words said one thing Dick’s entire body said another, he was just as needy as Bruce. Just as starving.

“Come here he says.” Dick sighed but he got to his feet, his stride was smooth as he approached Bruce’s chair. He placed his hands on the arm rest and bent his body so they were face to face. “Would it kill you to be a little nicer? We are finally alone.” A hand raised to caress Bruce’s cheek. “Just like you wanted.” Dick smiled, his eyes glittered with hunger. “You’ll have to shave soon Bruce.” Was breathed across his lips.

“Later.” Bruce promised as he leaned forward enough to claim Dick’s lips. Soft in anticipation and they opened to him as he drew Dick down to his lap. He cradled Dick to him as they allowed themselves to finally indulge in the feeling that had been haunting him and Dick since the night had begun. They devoured each other breaking apart to breath heavily against each other’s lips to start all over again. His cock was a hard ache in his pants, Dick squirmed sweetly against him but it was not enough.

Dick’s hand blocked his face when he tried to swoop in for another kiss. “Give us a second.” Dick panted before he wiggled out of Bruce’s embrace. Bruce let him go his gaze on Dick as the man got to his knees and rested his hand on Bruce’s knees. A beat of anticipation before Bruce’s pants were tugged down so harshly his cock bobbed out. “There we go.” Dick hissed before his warm hands captured Bruce. His mouth quickly followed and Bruce found himself groaning at the feel of Dick’s tongue.

His hands made movements towards Dick’s head to at least pull the man from his attack on Bruce’s cock. The way his mouth swallowed past the head and his tongue caressed him sent shivers down his spine. The way Dick pulled off and lewdly licked his lips ignored Bruce’s moan and licked the escaping precum from Bruce’s shaft as though it were a game made Bruce ache to grab him.

His hands froze in mid-air when Dick bobbed back down again his tongue wrapping around the shaft as Dick shifted his pace and rhythm. He knew what Bruce liked. He pulled off just as quickly as he went down. He avoided swallowing Bruce to the base, the only sign that he wanted to drive Bruce’s desire higher but he did not want him to cum. The only reprieve Bruce could get as Dick’s tongue danced across his sensitive spots and his mouth swallowed him.

Dick  kept his grip on Bruce’s cock as he pulled off with a loud gasp. He kept stroking, kept Bruce on edge even as he leaned up basically begging Bruce to lean down and press their lips together. he pulled Dick’s hair as he angled him to where he needed him his tongue seeking out his own taste on Dick’s lips and tongue.

Dick pulled back again his grip on Bruce’s cock tight but Bruce moved with the pull and stood up to follow him. There was an almost awkward tumble as they shuffled to the counter before they were aligned properly again. Dick’s hand on his cock stroking him almost leisurely and Bruce covering him keeping the passionate kiss going stealing both their breaths.

Bruce’s hands moved to Dick’s pants. Urged Dick to grind up and against him, he groped Dick’s ass through his clothes. Teased where he so badly wanted to be before he released him for his hands to trail under his shirt. Another kiss this time as his mouth moved lower nipped at Dick’s throat and gasps to draw gasps from him.

“Off.” Dick gasped as his hands squeezed Bruce’s cock. “Clothes off now.”

It was almost painful to drag his hands, his mouth away from Dick but he did it anyway. Dick released his cock but not without teasing the head with his fingertips and scooping away the precum that leaked. Bruce spared a glare at Dick while the man smiled back and licked it away. Honestly, so damn troublesome.

Bruce got his pants off easily and threw them away but reached past Dick to the catch that released a secret compartment on the counter as Dick rid himself of his clothes quickly. When Bruce had the supplies in hand Dick reached for the lube with a soft laugh even as he quickly squirted some onto his own and Bruce’s fingers. “Always prepared right?” He smiled as he braced one hand on Bruce’s shoulder and the other went behind himself. Bruce swallowed unable to answer as his own slick fingers found themselves slipping into Dick’s heat.

He had to bite back a moan at the feel of Dick’s warmth spreading around his finger. Dick did no such thing as his fingers rubbed against Bruce’s own as they quickly opened Dick up enough. Dick pulled Bruce down with him when them both deemed prep enough both slipping them fingers from Dick’s hole. Dick easily stopping and Bruce pulling his fingers away a bit reluctantly.

It was easy to kiss Dick in that moment. Easy to look down at him and see eyes that needed him so intently, with every second that he looked into Dick’s eyes he needed. He brushed kisses across Dick’s lips as he leaned forward. Kissed him as Dick lubed him up and spread his own legs for Bruce’s entry. Bruce himself sighed into the kiss as he wrapped a hand around his own cock and with Dick’s assistance guided his cock to Dick’s hole.

Their kiss deepened at the first push. Dick’s hand on his shoulder clenched when Bruce slid in. Bruce’s hands held Dick’s hips as he moved. Dick was not passive he moved as much as he was able, his flexible body giving him more leeway than most would expect. His body hot and tight around Bruce a hard thing to fight.

Dick’s cock was between them and it leaked against them both. Spurted precum when Bruce fucked deep and made Dick gasp against his mouth. He knew all of Dick’s spot to make him weak and to make him tremble in his arms. He felt the end coming for him even as Dick’s legs spasmed and they fell apart allowing for Bruce to lean further and fuck harder. Their kiss fell apart and they gasped against each other’s lips as Dick trembled in his arms and came. His cock jerked weakly between them painting both their stomachs with cum.

The tightness and heat was too much for Bruce. He groaned and shuddered as his own cock throbbed buried in Dick’s heat. He remained still as his body slowly relaxed. Dick’s arms wrapped around him holding him close as the tension from both their bodies melted away.

When he gained the strength to look up and pull away slightly he met Dick’s gaze and found not just happiness and understanding but love too. He brushed a kiss to Dick’s reddened lips as he delayed pulling out. “Bruce.” Dick smiled against his lips. Bruce sighed at the slight reproach but he pulled up and brought Dick with him, he smiled at where they were still joined before he scooped Dick into his arms. Dick wrapped his legs around his back and Bruce shuffled back from the counter. Their hunger was mostly dealt with but adults or no, Alfred would kill them both if he had to clean evidence of their activities in the cave. Careful not to jostle Dick too much he began his trip to the showers.


End file.
